Mountains, Musings, Maria
by thoroughlymodernJulie
Summary: Vignette. A day in the mountains alone creates a tender moment. Fluff, more or less. For Barbara.


Um... hi. Remember me?

I just realized that I never posted this here... and wanted to kick myself. I wrote this all the way back in November. Shoot me if you must, but do enjoy. :D

* * *

Maria's laughter was sweet music to Georg's ears as he dragged a flower lightly over her nose. The two were alone in the mountains, Maria's special place, and they were enjoying the sunny afternoon together, one of many since their engagement a month and a half prior. It was amazing how she'd gone from having the children glued dutifully to her side to making them scat off to tend chores and their studies while they went out so quickly, and with such gentle, yet firm authority.

"Maria, you are amazing," Georg whispered into her ear, gently kissing it.

Maria lay sprawled next to him silently for a moment, then sat up somewhat abruptly, the light afternoon breeze ruffling her short locks just as she put her hand to her head and her eyebrows knit together in concentration. "Georg, I've been meaning to ask… what will people think of this?"

Georg turned from his side onto his back and folded his hands behind his head, staring up at the clear blue skies, a rarity. "Think of what, Maria?"

Him just simply saying her name was a caress, but Maria pushed that from her mind and said matter-of-factly, "Us, Georg. We've barely known each other for four months, and we're engaged to be married… won't they think badly of us, won't people think that I… coerced you?"

Georg laughed softly, thinking about her words. "Darling, I assure you that the talk of the town is the very least of my worries. People will see with time that you did not seduce me and that I did not take advantage of you."

Maria got to her feet and silently wandered down to the little brook a ways away. Georg sat up and watched her, brow furrowed. She really was too good for him. With a sigh, he stood up, following her. She was sitting quietly at the edge of the brook, her bare feet dipping in and out of it rhythmically, one before the other. "How can time prove that, Georg?" she asked as he sat down next to her, pulling his pant legs up. She was looking out towards the mountains, lost in thought.

Georg caught Maria's lean calf in his hands and she turned as he gently pulled it out. He took her foot in hand, admiring the strong, yet fine and feminine build it boasted, then wordlessly dropped tender kisses onto her wet skin. "It's simple, Maria. You aren't pregnant, and I love you, not lust after you as something to toss away after I've finished with you. The way in which I lust for you is a way that I can wait patiently to ravish you because of how I love you."

He watched with a sly grin as a slight blush crept to Maria's cheeks. "Don't feel embarrassed, Maria. Love within proper context is one of the most beautiful things in God's creation. You have much to look forward to -- love is more than a feeling; it is desire, it is touches, it is fulfillment. It is what you are to me."

He leaned down to kiss her foot again. "Just like the rest of you, your feet are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; I never thought feet could be so beautiful until I met you."

"Oh, Georg, do stop it --"

"I would prefer that you not interrupt my musings." His voice was his stern naval captain voice, the Georg she'd met upon arrival in Aigen, yet the playful glint in his eye told her that the Georg she loved was just teasing her. "I say that because I have to concentrate very hard to not drag you off to the church and marry you now. It's a very tempting thought. I'd love to see those feet of yours fly naked over the grass and through the mountains to that little church you showed me."

Maria rather thought his words were full of double meanings, but chose not to say anything. Words were words, not actions, and actions spoke louder than words.

"You're graceful as a doe when you run, Maria." He twisted his fingers through her hair. "And almost as vulnerable, through all those blushes."

Trying profusely to ignore the absolute burning of her cheeks, Maria yanked her foot from Georg's hands and flopped it into the brook again with a heavy splash. Georg blinked the water from the splash out of his eyes, then turned and found himself staring right into Maria's enrapturing blue eyes. They sat there like that for some time, then, once again wordless, Georg took Maria's chin in his hand and pulled her close for a kiss, their lips meeting in soft requital for the promises of the future.

* * *

Ende


End file.
